Flores
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Chloé está de cumpleaños, pero lo unico que quiere es irse a casa ver a su novio y alejarse de sus compañeras de trabajo. [Fictober Dia 1]


Summary: Chloé está de cumpleaños, pero lo unico que quiere es irse a casa ver a su novio y alejarse de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 1, temática flores.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Flores amarillas**

 _"Ella sabía que él sabía que algún día pasaría,_

 _que vendría él a buscarla con sus flores amarillas"_

 _1.-_

Le sonrió de manera falsa a sus compañeras de modelaje, si bien ella adoraba su cumpleaños, detestaba que cayera en día de semana, y detestaba muchísimo más que ellas intentaran ser cínicas saludándola y presentándole un pastelillo como pastel de cumpleaños.

Arrugó la nariz abrazándola a cada una de ellas, todas cínicas, muñecas de aparador, sin nada más que avena en el cerebro. Chloé había sido como ellas hace un par de años hasta que por culpa de su novio puso los pies en la tierra; como modelo por lo general estaba le estereotipo de chica mimada y ¡Dioses, ella había sido mimada toda su vida!

― ¡Que tengas un lindo cumpleaños! ― Exclamó una de sus compañeras abrazándola suavemente, como si no quisiera tocarla ― Espero que tu novio, ya sabes, _el pintor_ , te mime como lo mereces.

Odiaba la forma despectiva con la cual todas se referían a Nathanäel, todas lo veían como un pintor fracasado que vivía en lo que las chicas llamaban "el depósito", solo porque era un lugar lleno de obras de arte a medio terminar y en donde Chloé pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo retratada por él.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ― Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo pasándose la mano por el cabello suavemente― Espero que también pases un buen día con el novio de Erica, y también con el de Sophie. No sabia que a ellas les gustaba compartir.

Se cruzó de brazos y pasó entre las nombradas que tenían la boca abierta ante lo que la abeja reina había dicho, después de todo ellas no sabían que sus novios las estaban engañando.

La rubia camino con rapidez y elegancia hacia su camerino en busca de sus cosas, estaba molesta, si bien le encantaba que su padre la mimara en su "día especial" a ella no le gustaba celebrar el cumpleaños, sentía como si todos creyeran obligatorio el tener que saludarla de manera cínica y comprar regalos costosos, ella estaba aburrida de todas esas cosas.

Se sentó frente al espejo y despacio comenzó a arreglar su maquillaje. Desde el día en donde había conocido a su Kwami muchas cosas habían cambiado, aprendió a ser más empática, darse cuenta de que el mundo no giraba en torno a ella y que las mejores cosas no podrían ser compradas con el dinero.

Como extrañaba a Pollen.

Su querido kwami se había ido de viaje con Marinette y Adrien a quien sabe que parte del mundo y realmente la extrañaba, Pollen y ella se habían vuelto tan unidas que hasta Nath se volvía celoso de vez en cuando por su cercanía.

Miró su celular frunciendo el ceño, ninguna llamada de parte de su novio por su cumpleaños, esperaba solo una llamada puesto que al despertar en la mañana ni siquiera lo había visto a su lado, supuso que era porque estaba trabajando en una nueva obra de arte.

Tomó su bolso, acomodó sus gafas y se dirigió hacia la salida del trabajo, escuchó los tacones de sus compañeras detrás de ellas como si quisieran decirle algo, pero en ese momento estaba molesta, cansada y lo único que quería era irse a casa a descansar.

― ¡Hasta mañana, Chloé! ― Le exclamó la productora al verla abrir la puerta ― ¡Ten un feliz cumpleaños!

― ¡Hasta mañana! ― abrió la puerta de entrada, y el bolso se le cayó de la sorpresa al ver a su novio, con un gran ramo de **flores** amarillas, el cabello desordenado, vestido de esmoquin y con un par de manchitas de pintura en su rostro a su lado se encontraba un amigo de Marinette, Luka; con una guitarra.

El pelirrojo le murmuró algo al guitarrista y comenzó a tocar una melodía en español, que realmente de la cual Chloé se había vuelto fan desde hace un par de meses. "Eres Tú"

Escuchó a sus compañeras tras ella suspirando al ver tan escena, claro, después de estar hablando mal del chico, ahora lo estaban idolatrando.

Él se acercó suavemente con las flores y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Chloé realmente no esperaba que él llegara de esa manera, nunca había sido del tipo de chico que aparece con flores de la nada, Nathanäel era el tipo de muchacho que demostraba su amor en el arte, pintándola.

― _Tengo una sed de acariciarte, enredarme a ti y no soltarte._ ― Cantaba el muchacho un tanto desafinado en comparación a como Luka estaba cantando ― _Eres tan embriagante, eres tú._

― ¡Nath! ― La rubia recogió su bolso y se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, olvidando el lugar en donde estaba se colgó del cuello del muchacho con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo. Era primera vez que le regalaba flores de verdad, no flores de papel, no flores en una pintura. ¡Eran flores de verdad! ¡Flores amarillas, las favoritas de Pollen y ella!

Se mordió el labio y le sonrió antes de besarlo apasionadamente, provocando que el chico dejara caer las flores.

Luka siguió cantando, Nathanäel besaba a su novia acariciándole las mejillas, Chloé se dejaba querer.

Y fue así como se olvidaron de que tenían unas flores amarillas.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **Okay, no es uno de los mejores que he escrito pero prometí escribir al menos 30 oneshots durante octubre y este es el primero.**

 **Les mando un besote y los invito a seguirme en Instagram como HollyBlueBooks en donde subo cosas de Fics y libros.**

 **Un beso desde otra galaxia, Holly.**


End file.
